1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a connector apparatus, and more particularly to a connector apparatus for providing a highly reliable connection.
2. Description of the Related Art
In controlling automobiles and the like, electronic controls are performed. Connector apparatuses are used to connect controlling devices and devices controlled by the controlling devices inside an automobile, for example.
As one example of a conventional connector apparatus, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-218003 discloses a connector apparatus having a pair of connectors, in which one is a male connector (hereinafter also referred to as “inserting connector”) and the other is a female connector (hereinafter also referred to as “receiving connector”). The connector apparatus achieves connection by engaging the inserting connector and the receiving connector. There are various types of connector apparatuses.
For example, in a case where a connector apparatus having a pair of connectors is used for an automobile, the contact points of the connectors might deviate from its intended areas due to the constant vibration created when the automobile is in operation. In a case where the electrical connection is disconnected by the deviation, controls of the automobile cannot be performed.